So what Sasuke!
by MawrisaLovesSasuSaku
Summary: The night before Sasuke left the village, there was a party at the academy and everyone was going. Sasuke was forced to go. There, Sakura was going to sing. Right before he left, he meets up with her. It's romance, hurt/comfort, and a little bit of humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people!!! I was really bored and couldn't get So What out of my head. So here yahh goo!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or Sasu-kun would got his butt beat back to Saku-chan a long time ago! And I don't own So What by P!nk.

* * *

**So What Sasuke!  
**

Sakura was waiting behind the curtains at the ninja academy, on stage, in the gym. She was a little nervous... Okay a lot nervous. It wasn't even her idea to join this stupid singing contest. Ino thought it was a good idea because at a sleepover Sakura sang a song for fun. She's a ninja not a singer! But Ino said she was good, so hence the predicament she was in.

"Now, Shinji Hirokosta will be performing a song by Smile called Butterfly!" Called the announcer from the stage to the audience. Oh no! She was next!

Sakura took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves. _'Calm down Sakura. We risk our lives everyday as a ninja. We are fearless in battle to protect our loved ones. So we can do a little singing.' _She thought to herself.

_**'And Sasuke-kun's watching! We can do this and look awesome and amazing in front of him. There's no way he can ignore us now! Our voice will probably be heard throughout the whole village, so even if he leaves he'll hear us and then admit how incredibly awesome we truly are!' **_Thought the ever present voice of her inner self. Sakura sweatdropped. So much for calming down.

_'Wow thanks inner that really helped.' _She thought sarcastically.

_**' Oh come on! You know we're a good singer.' **_

_'The most singing we've ever done is in the shower and in front of Ino-pig. How can we be that good?' _She asked herself.

_**'We can always tell when Ino is lying, her left eye twitches. And so we'd know if she was telling the truth, and she was when she told us we were a good singer. We and Ino might still be rivals even after we rekindled our friendship, but she wouldn't embarrass us in front of everyone if we weren't.' **_That thought calmed her down a little. It was true her eye does twitch. And she wouldn't embarrass her like this, so she finally relaxed a little.

_'Yeah. You're right.' _

_**'I know.' **_Her inner smirked at her.

_'Shut up.' _Sakura said, finally getting rid of her annoying inner self.

While Sakura was having her discussion with herself, her best friend Ino rushed home to get something important to cheer her best friend up a little.

"Where is it, where is it?" She grumbled to herself while looking through her closet in her now messy room.

"Ahh! Found it!" She exclaimed to herself before dashing out, heading to the academy once again.

Ino barged through the doors of the gym, running into people and muttering 'sorry's' to people who yelled at her. The blond-haired kunoichi finally made it to Sakura right before Shinji finished her song.

"Sakura, Sakura!" Said girl looked over to fine a very out of breath Ino kneeling down in front of her.

"What is it Pig?" She asked annoyed. She still was quite irked to be forced into this. Ino finally caught her breath and looked at her pink-haired best friend slash rival. Emerald met sky blue for a minute before Sakura decided to turn around and face her friends alone when Ino caught her wrist and started talking.

"Look Forehead I know you're still mad at me but for the life of me I do not understand why. You are an awesome singer." And just as her inner self had predicted no twitch in her left eye.

"And I only came here to wish you good luck and give you this as a good luck charm." She said handing her a red ribbon in her hands. Sakura gasped. It was THE red ribbon. The same ribbon that started their friendship then ended it. Sakura looked at her best friend with a very confused look clearly written on her delicate features.

"Um, since you know the ribbon started our friendship and ended it, I thought it should officially start it again." She said with a hopeful look in her eyes. She was worried that since Sakura was mad at her she would not except it, and their friendship won't start until she does. Sakura smiled her true, sincere smile and looked at Ino.

"Of course, Ino. You wouldn't want to put in on for me would you? Just like old times." She said. Almost instantly the blond perked up.

"Hell yeah!" She exclaimed. Sakura laughed softly. She turned around so Ino could put the bow in. She also untied her ninja headband, at least for right now until she could find a spot to put the ribbon in her hair. Ino grabbed Sakura's pink locks and started moving it around so it wouldn't be in her way. She was just about to tie the ends of the ribbon when she came across a horrible realization. The ribbon either shrunk or Sakura's head got bigger. Ino deiced on the latter.

"Bill bored brow, I didn't think it was possible but your head grew bigger and the ribbon won't fit." She said.

"What!? Really? Wow. Um, here give me the ribbon I'll use it to tie my hair in a ponytail." She said ignoring the insult. Ino gave her the ribbon and Sakura started to tie it in her hair. _'Ugh, I wish I had a brush. It's bad enough I have to go out there and sing in this ridiculous outfit, now my hair is going to be a mess. Great, just great.' _She thought miserably.

She was wearing a skin tight red mini dress that stopped right in the middle of her thighs, and it was low that showed more cleavage then she was used to. She was very uncomfortable and awkward in it. _'Note to self, NEVER and I mean NEVER!! Let Ino drag me shopping again.'_ Ah yes, our favorite blond kunoichi thought it would be a great idea to go shopping for matching outfits for the dance.(Of course this was before Sakura knew she was singing) So her and Ino were both wearing the same thing except Ino's is purple and Sakura's is red. At least the ribbon matched.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Ino said fishing through her lavender purse. She finally found what she was looking for and pulled it out with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was holding a ribbon the same as Sakura's but this one was purple. Ino pulled out her hairband and put the ribbon in its place. Sakura finally understood and smiled at her friend.

"Aw, thanks Ino-pig!" She said hugging her best friend. Ino laughed and hugged her back.

"Yeah, yeah Forehead I know I rock no need to get all mushy." She her smile never leaving her face. They were officially best friends again.

"By the way Saku, I know you're really doing this for Sasuke." She smirked. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry Ino, I know you like him too." She said ashamed. But to her surprise, Ino started laughing. When the laughter finally died down, Ino looked at a kind of irritated Sakura. She didn't understand what was so funny about that statement.

"Aw, Saku it's okay. I got my eye set on a different guy." She said. Sakura couldn't believe her ears. Ino doesn't like Sasuke Uchiha, the Sasuke Uchiha. The very same Sakura Uchiha that ruined their friendship and doesn't even bother giving the time of day to either of them. The cool, aloof, and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha that every girl fawns over. Ino Yamanaka doesn't like Sasuke anymore?

"Re-Really?" Sakura asked shocked. Ino nodded.

"Mm'hm." She mumbled. Upset that Sakura thought she was so shallow that she would continue to like a person so mean to her just for his looks.

"Oh." Was all she could get out.

"Well then, who do you like?" Knowing that Ino would jump at any attempt to gossip. And just as she said, Ino did.

"It's Shikamaru Nara. He's sweet and caring and nice and funny and smart, and he might be lazy but he's still stron-." She was cut off by the announcer calling Sakura out. Sakura started to panic. She wasn't ready! Ino saw this and started to help her.

"Calm down Sakura. You'll do fine." She reassured her. Sakura looked at Ino. Still no twitch. She took a deep breath and walked to the stage after Ino gave her a hug and a 'break a leg'.

She walked out onto the stage.

* * *

AND DONE!! What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for not updating! I just moved again and things have been pretty hectic xD. Did anyone else read the latest manga chapter in Shippuden? Chapter 469? Can you believe Sakura?! She said she loves Naruto and that they should give up looking for Sasuke! I wanted to cry! And then Naruto grabbed her shoulders and said "I hate people who lie to themselves!" ZOMFG! I can't wait to see what happen's next! Sasuke and Sakura belong together dammit!

Sorry for that rant...

Disclaimer: Yes I own Naurto and the song So What! -Gets slapped in the face and falls down- Okay I'm sorry I lied.

* * *

Sasuke was currently very annoyed. I mean he is always annoyed, but this time he has a good reason.

He did not want to be here. He would feel much better if he was by himself. Doing something else like training, or walking around the Uchiha district brooding to himself. He'd rather be stuck in a cave with Itachi.

But of course, Naruto persisted. Sasuke was trying to stay as far away from him as possible. Away from everyone in Team 7 for that matter. He was afraid they would deter his resolve to leave the village in search of Orochimaru for power. But he just couldn't. They were his family. More a family than Itachi every was. Especially Naruto. The dead-last, knuckle-headed, dobe of a ninja. A very good ninja in fact, though Sasuke would rather wear a dress than admit it out loud.

And it wasn't bad enough that he didn't want to be here - even if it was just him seating with Team 7 - no, Naruto had to drag him to the table full of every boy in their age group. Even the Sand siblings boys were there. And Gaara tried to kill everyone of them! He never liked Neji, but he could deal with his presence. Same goes for Shino, Shikamaru, and on some occasions Naruto. But he couldn't stand Kiba, Chouji, Kankuro, Gaara, and Rock Lee. More Rock Lee though. He wanted to beat him up ever since he sent those kisses to Sakura. But he didn't understand why. I mean it was clear that Sakura was disgusted and didn't like him that way, but Sasuke didn't like him.

Speaking of Sakura, he hasn't seen her since the fight on the hospital rooftop. He checked the girl's table, everyone over there seemed to be getting along better than here, but no Sakura. Ino wasn't there either, but Ino wasn't his team-mate, therefor not his responsibility. Or friend. He looked around the whole place and couldn't spot her.

He turned to Naruto. "Hey Naruto have you seen Sakura? She's not at her table." Naruto turned away from his fight with Kiba to look at him.

"No. I saw her like an hour ago than Ino dragged her away. She looked scared. Apparently, she had no idea what Ino wanted." With that he turned back to throw another insult at Kiba. Which resulted in another argument.

_'So she's with Ino? Wonder why they aren't here. Ino looks like the kind of girl who would party all the time if she could.' _He turned back to the stage where Shinji was currently finishing up her song Butterfly. That song irritated Sasuke. It was too repetitive for his tastes.

"Now for Konoha's own cherry blossom Sakura Haruno! She'll be singing So What." _'What!? I didn't know Sakura could sing!' _

When Sakura walked onto the stage she looked fine. But on the inside she was still nervous. She walked to the mic and stood there for a moment looking at all the faces. Everyone looked shocked. Apparently Ino told no one. Then the music started and she panicked. Ino gave her a thumbs up and she started singing.

"I guess I just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So I'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)

I've got a brand new attitude,

And I'm gonna wear it tonight

I'm gonna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na

I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na

I wanna start a fight!

[Chorus]

So,

So what I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm havin more fun

And now that were done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table

And gave it to Jessica Simps

(Shit! )

I guess I'll go sit with drum boy

At least he'll know how to hit

(Oops)

What if this song's on the radio,

Then somebody's gonna die! haha

I'm going to get in trouble,

My ex will start a fight

Na na na na

He's gonna to start a fight

Na na na na

We're all gonna get in a fight!

[Chorus]

So,

So what I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm havin more fun

And now that were done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

You weren't there

You never were

You want it all but that's not fair

I gave you life

I gave my all

You weren't there, you let me fall

[Chorus]

So, so what I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't need you

And guess what

I'm havin more fun

And now that were done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

No no

No no, I don't want you tonight

You weren't there

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright

I'm just fine

And you're a tool so

So what

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And I don't want you tonight

(Wooohooooooo! )

Ba da da da pffftt"

Sakura actually had fun singing that. It was an upbeat song so she could dance a little . And the crowd liked it too. They were all crowding the front of the stage. So she did something she never thought she would. She dived off the stage. They caught her and she sat up while she was passed around until she was at the back of the room. She laughed when everyone gave her hugs and said they didn't know she sing like that!

"Sakura-chan! That was awesome! You should be a singer if you don't make it as a kunoichi!" She punched him.

"What do you mean if I don't make it! I already am a kunoichi!"

"Okay okay! I'm sorry!" Sakura giggled and gave him a hug. "It's alright Naruto. Thanks for the compliment."

"Alright Sakura it's time for me to take you out and let you use my shoppers discount and you could get anything you like! Because it was my fault you were up there anyway!" Ino said while bursting out of the people.

"Ino! I don't want to shop I'm tired!" She whined.

"Fine but tomorrow then!" Sakura said 'thank-you' and gave her a hug.

"Ino my conceited pig of a friend! I owe you big time! Without you I wouldn't of had the courage to do that and I'm glad I have an assertive, manipulative best friend!"

"No problem Sakura! My big fore-headed best friend who needs more confidence! Sakura you've blossomed into an amazing flower! Flaunt it!" Sakura laughed and pulled away to see people watching them with tears in their eyes from the emotional display. Well the girls and Naruto and Lee were crying.

"Okay sleepover at my house everyone!" She screamed.

"All the girls she meant!" Ino said when some of the guys were getting nosebleeds with perverted thoughts. Awe's could be heard.

"Except for you Naruto! You can come!" Sakura said because he burst into tears and screamed "Why?!" He brightened up and gave her a giant bear hug.

"Thank-you Sakura-chan!"

"Okay enough hugging! Let's go girls!" Ino said dragging Hinata with her.

"Let's go Naruto!"

All the while Sakura never noticed Sasuke watching her with sad eyes.

* * *

And there's the second one! Review please!^_^


	3. Chapter 3

I know you all probably want to kill me for always taking so long to update, but I just started a new school and they give so much homework and projects that I'm always exhausted at the end of the day! Anyway, so I just read Naruto Shippuden manga chapter 473 and I'm relieved that Sakura still loves Sasuke, but sad because she might try to kill him! And then Madara attacking Danzo, well I don't really care about that though, I never liked Danzo to begin with. I hope Madara does kill him! :D

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think that Sasuke would still be an S-class criminal!? No!

**Chapter 3**

_Well, that was surprising. _

As soon as the party started, it ended. They watched a few movies, played an old board game Sakura had found in the closet under the stairs, and talked for a while. And at 12:00 they all were asleep. Well, everyone except Sakura. She couldn't sleep. After singing, having about 5 soda's, and having to deal with Naruto's irritatingly loud voice, she wasn't even tired.

But, at least they all got along. Sakura was worried about a fight breaking out in her living room between Tenten and Temari. Thankfuly though, they were on good terms and held no resentment toward each other over the Chunin Exams. She wondered briefly when they made amends, but her thoughts were so jumbled right now, her mind couldn't stay on topic for more then two minutes. There was one shining exception though, a certain Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura really only went up on that stage to impress Sasuke, because she knew she could kick Ino's ass, but she got so caught up in the song, that she totally forgot when it was over.

She felt as if something bad was going to happen today too. Like an ominous threat on the horizon, she could feel it. That when she feel asleep-if she even did-and woke up, there would be some bad news. She didn't necessarily know what type of bad thing-it could be anything from the world ending, to someone close to her dieing-but she knew something was going to happen. And that worried her to the point where she felt like she would start hyperventilating any second now. She wanted to go find Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke and have all of her boys with her, safe and sound. With that thought in mind, she got up, put on her jacket, and headed out the door. She needed to know they were alright.

Another thing bothered her, though not nearly as important. _What happen to the rest of the party?_

* * *

Sasuke was not sulking.

He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's don't sulk. He was just thinking with a childish pout on his face, nothing sulkish about that. After all, he didn't even have a reason to be in such a mood anyway. And it certainly didn't have anything to do with a pink-haired, green-eyed kunoichi on his team. Nonsense. But he couldn't help but feel like Sakura was singing that song about how she was getting over him. Or, that could just be his ego, making everything she does seem like she does them for the soul purpose of doing it for Sasuke. But what did he know, she could have signed up for the singing thing because she enjoyed singing.

He had no time to be associating with her- and all of them-anyway. He needed to be stronger, and being here, putting his life on the line for people that were obviously weak if they needed saving to begin with, was not helping him in the slightest. And even as he was thinking this, he couldn't deny the fact that he would miss this. Miss making fun of Naruto, miss learning from Kakashi, and...Well, he would just miss Sakura. Period. He knew he would never forget them, Team 7 was the best short time in his young life, and the memory would forever be burnt into his brain.

But, he had to leave.

He needed power, and this place was not giving it to him fast enough. No matter how hard he trained and for how long, he felt there was no improvement at all! He was still losing to dead-last Naruto, of all people! Knowing that Itachi is still out there, knowing what he did and why he did it, knowing that he was here wasting his time when he could be using a way to get the power he needed quickly, was absolutely unacceptable.

So, he grabbed his backpack, put on his shoes, and left the house.

He had no idea he would run into the person that was on his mind the most: Sakura Haruno.

* * *

Sakura was just walking around aimlessly, not really going to a specific place. She just let her feet guide her, as she tryed to make her thoughts coherent. She wasn't having much success.

So, Sakura was surprised when she saw that her feet had taken her near the village gates. And that she heard footsteps coming her way.

When she saw the familiar chicken-butt, spiky hair-do of her crush, she was about to say hi, but then she noticed what he was carrying on his back. _Why would Sasuke-kun be carrying a backpack and walking to the village gates at this hour? _

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks; this was it, this was the bad thing that was coming. Sasuke Uchiha was leaving Konoha. Swallowing and forcing her tears down, she smiled and waved at him. She shouldn't assume things when she didn't know the whole story. Maybe he was delivering something?

_**Yeah right, at this time? Face the facts, he's leaving. **_

_Why aren't you ever helpful!? _She thought angerily to herself.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn. Get some sleep Sakura." Stoic, as usual.

"You use this road to leave the village..." She stated.

"Just go home Sakura." That was it. Something inside Sakura snapped.

"No! Tell me right now Sasuke, are you leaving the village?" She said the last part so quietly, and so menacingly, that if Sasuke were any other person, he would have flinched. But he was an Uchiha of course.

"That is none of your concern."

"The hell it isn't! Tell me!" She growled. Sasuke sighed.

"Sakura, why won't you just go home?" He asked, monotone.

"Because my frickin' teammate just might end up a missing nin that's why!" She yelled, still forcing down tears.

"Yes, I am leaving Konoha." He whispered. It was silent then, for a good while until Sakura was talking again.

"Why? How could you do this to the village, to the Rookie 9, to Team 7, to me!?" She said, her voice gradually getting higher at each question.

"Simple. I wasn't getting the power I needed."

"So you just decide to leave!? That's no way to solve your problems!" She was shouting now, she knew it, but didn't care.

"This is the only way to solve my problems." He wished this would be over soon, he didn't know how long the sound four were going to wait for him.

"You're going to Orochimaru aren't you?" She asked, she had calmed down enough so she wasn't screaming anymore.

"Aa."

"And what the fuck is that snake going to teach you that Konoha can't?!" She sneered. Sasuke wondered where she leaned such vulgor words, but knew it was probably from Naruto.

"What I need to be taught, now go home Sakura." He commanded, his voice gentle but firm.

"No! I will not go home! I can't allow you to leave!" She got into a fighting stance, ready to use force if necessary.

"Sakura, put yourself in my shoes. How would you feel if your own brother killed your whole entire family because he wanted to "test his abilities"?" He asked, trying to think of a way out of this without causing a scene. Maybe he could knock her out...?

"Sasuke, I know I will never understand how you felt about that, and how you feel now, but this is not the solution." She relaxed her stance, maybe she could talk him out of it...?

"Yes, it is. I need power and fast, Orochimaru can provide that." He was seriously close to losing his cool.

"Sasuke, did you know that in three years Orochimaru will need a new body?" She asked. Sasuke tensed.

"How do you know that?" He demanded.

"I asked Tsunade-shishou if I could be her apprentice so I wouldn't be such a burden on missions, and the first task she gave me was to file papers, and I happened across it..."

"Hn." He had to get out of this now.

"Sakura, please. I can't live with knowing that my family's murderer," his voiced cracked, "is still out there, and that there is something I can do." Sakura sighed, and some tears finally made their way down her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, I know you don't want my pity but, I want to hug you right now." She giggled when she saw his shoulders tense again. "Alright Sasuke-kun, I can see that you really think this is your only option, so... If you leave right now, I won't tell the Hokage right away." The dam broke, and the tears were freely falling down her face now.

"Thank-you, Sakura." Sasuke was relieved, he didn't want to have to knock her out.

"But, there are two things I want right now." Sasuke sighed, he should have expected this. "First, I want you to promise me that you will return someday." Her voice was very firm, and since she was training with a Sennin who could make mountains crumble with one finger, he quickly agreed.

"I will come back someday." _If I even survive... _Because honestly, Sasuke wasn't planning on surviving. He would kill his brother, and then he figured he'd be so exhausted that he would also pass out next to him, and die then and there.

"And second, I want that hug." And without a single warning, flung her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and hugged her. He could already feel tears through his shirt, but he owed her at least this. Sakura was in hysterics by now, sobbing uncontrollably. But she pulled away, she didn't want this to be any harder then it already was.

"Good-bye Sasuke-kun, the next time you see me, I'll kick your ass so hard your nose'll bleed." Sasuke chuckled, he'd have to see that to believe it.

"Good-bye Sakura, and thank-you for everything." With that, he turned around and walked away.

When he was out of sight, Sakura collapsed to the ground, and started crying harder then she knew possible. She didn't know how long she stayed there crying, but with the emotional stress of the day, she fell asleep on a bench.

"I love you Sasuke-kun..."

* * *

And there it is! You guys were probably thinking I would make Sasuke stay didn't you? Well, I'm evil that way!!!


	4. Suquel!

I will definitely make a sequel! I swear! I am already working on the first chapter(:

I haven't decided on the name for it yet, but since I have no school tomorrow, I will most likely have a name decided by then, and the first chapter uploaded.

Hopefully.

I'm sorry for making you wait so long for that last chapter, and then writing this author's note that you people most probably don't care about, and now making you wait for the next story!

I'm so sorry!

Don't throw tomatoes at me!

Sasuke will not like that, that's his favorite fruit/vegetable!

Until next time, Sincerely Risa-chan :D


End file.
